


The Mask (Elleon version)

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Courage the Cowardly Dog AU, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leon in an fsociety mask, M/M, Rescue, Running Away, The Mask au, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: When Elliot is held captive by Vera, Leon visits Courage and his family, which causes Courage to go on a reluctant rescue mission to save Elliot.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Fernando Vera, Elliot Alderson/Leon, Eustace Bagge/Muriel Bagge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the iconic dark episode of courage the cowardly dog.  
> https://courage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Mask
> 
> Elliot as Bunny  
> Leon as Kitty  
> Vera as Mad Dog

Courage is outside sleeping peacefully, when a man in an fsociety mask enters in front of him. Courage wakes up and sees the man as he says "Sup? bro." Courage screams as Muriel comes out and calls out for Courage. She sees Courage with the mysterious man as she says "Oh! playing with your new friend, that's grand."

She tells the man "Pleased to meet ya, Courage doesn't make many friends ya know. We'd love it if you joined us for tea."

Courage tries to warn her but ends up speaking gibberish. Muriel tells him "Fine, I'll let you two alone to play... Such a lovely man."

The fsociety man enters their house and sits down to have tea with them. Courage, already scared of that man follows him.

Inside the dining room, the man introduces himself "My name is Leon, and I've come from the wrong side of the tracks. My boyfriend Elliot..."

"Yes?" Muriel listens intently

"He was stalked by a gangster. But when my homie kept on saying no to him.... He ended up capturing him."

"Oh my."

"He was treating him like a fucking slave."

"My kind of guy" Eustace comments.

Leon says "He was nothing but a low level psychopath."

"Gracious me." Muriel reacts.

Leon continues "When he found out I was trying to get Elliot to run away, he threatened my life"

"Oh my. Poor dear." Muriel responds.

Courage panics and begins to babble.

Muriel tells him "Courage! Let our guest finish his story"

"Yeah! Shut up! Stupid interrupting dog." Eustace says.

Leon continues with his story as he says "I was forced to leave my home, and my homeboy, Elliot. I'm lost without him, I can't bear to face the truth, that I'll never see him again."

"Oh, such a pity." Muriel reacts with sympathy

 **"** Take that mask off, you might see better." Eustace comments, which causes Leon to bang the table and leave.

Muriel tells Eustace "Eustace, let's not mention his mask again."

Eustace responds "Don't tell me what to do... _._ mask if I want to."

Later at night during dinner, Eustace asks Leon "Whatcha hiding from anyway? Can't eat the food?"

Leon responds "Bro, let me be honest, I simply choose to not face reality, that's all."

Muriel "But my dear, we all must face reality."

Leon responds "Really sweetheart? Like maybe how you sneak in sweets at night when no one is watching?"

Eustace calls her out "Muriel!'

Leon then turns to Eustace and says "And what about you old man? You say you can fix anything and the next thing I know, the shit is still fucked up."

Eustace, tired of Leon's brutal honest says "Ahh! I am going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Muriel sets up a room for Leon as she tells him "I've made a bed for ye here in the attic... I hope you'll be comfortable... Just shout if you need anything."

Later at night, Courage runs to Muriel and Eustace as he panics and tries to warn them something about Leon being dangerous for them.

Muriel, shocked at what Courage said, asks him "Courage! How could you say such things?"

"Yeah stupid dog!" Eustace exclaims.

Muriel tells Courage "All we know about this poor guy, is that he is from the wrong side of the tracks... To better understand him, try to see the world he sees it."

Courage babbles again about him as Eustace shuts him out by saying "Shut up you stupid dog."

Courage leaves the room and having no other choice, decides to lock Muriel and Eustace as well for their safety. Courage goes inside Leon's room, who is sleeping with a USB device on his hand. He brushes Leon's leg with a feather so that he would let go of the USB and Courage would take it. Courage believes that if he uses the USB device for evidence, he might prove that Leon is evil. He locks Leon in his room, takes the USB and goes to the truck and drives off.

While waiting at the diner, Courage looks at the USB device which reads: _"To Leon, Love Elliot."_ Courage has another panic attack where he imagines the masked man killing his family, he screams as Carla enters and says "Hey! Are you okay? Hon." She recognises the USB device as she says "Hey I know this one. Isn't that Leon's lucky charm? Elliot gave that to him. Are you a friend of Elliot and Leon? I used to know them in prison."

Courage gibberishly babbles to her about the danger he thinks will happen.

Carla tells him "I know how you feel...Elliot's going through alot without Leon. These two were the sweetest and amazing guys I've ever met. Especially Elliot. You should meet him. He helped me out when I went through the tough times and loved me for who I was. But then there was this guy who was like, creepily obsessed with him, some guy named Fernando Vera. He kept on going after Elliot and broke him a lot and since then, he's held Elliot captive for god knows how long. But if you ever succeed at getting him out alive, tell him I said hi." Carla smiles at him and leaves, while Courage begins to think the whole thing through.

* * *

Courage drives to New York and waits at an abandoned building for Vera to arrive. He sees the car arrive at the place and two henchmen check the place and open the door for Vera. He tells someone inside the car, "We are here bruh. Let's move." He pulls Elliot out of the car and Courage recognises him as the one Carla was talking about and the one who gave Leon the USB device.

* * *

Elliot stares outside the window as Vera brings drinks for him. He asks Elliot "Come on, bruh, Don't I make you happy anymore?" Elliot doesn't say anything. "Or maybe it's because you are still thinking about that savage Leon?" 

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?" Elliot asks

"I can see it in your face. You miss him don't you?" Vera tells him

"I don't know what to say." Elliot responds. Vera then pushes Elliot to the floor and puts his foot on his stomach as he tells him "I save you and you make me a second rate." He leans onto him as he continues "If I see or hear from him again, I will strangle the both of you . You hear me?" 

Elliot nearly has tears in his eyes as Vera helps him get up as he says "Oh Elliot. You know you are my guy. I didn't mean to do this to you. I was just stressed out. Let's just go back to the way we were. Happy life." He hugs Elliot as he says "Everything is okay."

Elliot, having had enough of being Vera's slave, knocks him out with a bottle and grabs his backpack as he tries to make an escape. When he opens the door, two of his henchmen stop him from leaving. One of them grab Elliot as the other helps Vera up. He orders the henchmen "Punish him." and they begin to violate Elliot as he yells "LET GO OFF ME! LET GO OFF ME!".


	3. Chapter 3

Leon bangs on the door as he shouts "Dude let me out! My lucky charm is missing!" 

Eustace, who is trying to unlock the door with tools tells him "Quit your banging! I'll let ya out!" when one of the tools don't work he comments "Gah! Cheap tools!"

Leon bangs on the door until he sees a window behind him and decides to exit from there.

Muriel is still waiting as she says "I'm going to explode, I am. Oh! Eustace, hurry!" she looks down and sees a hair pin and says "Lovely."

* * *

Elliot lays down, exhausted, hurt and handcuffed to the bed. He hears a knock on the window and sees Courage outside. He asks him "Who are you?" Courage shows him Leon's usb, implying to him that he is Leon's friend and is here to save Elliot. Elliot sighs in relief and says "Oh Leon." He hears the henchmen about to enter as he tells Courage "Quick. You have to get me out of here before they come."

Courage breaks the window and enters the room. He tries to use a pin to open the handcuff, the henchmen are about to come in as Courage tries to free Elliot. One of the henchmen enters as Courage prepares with a shovel and begins to beat him up.

* * *

Muriel sees Eustace trying to blow up the door with loads of bomb as she asks him "What do you think are you doing?" Eustace answers "Stand back Muriel! I can't open this door in any other way." 

"That's alright Eustace, try this." Muriel gives him the Bobby pin that she used to get out.

They finally open the door and enter to see that Leon is gone. Eustace comments "What a mess!" Muriel says "Must've wanted to go to the bathroom."

Eustace sees the fsociety mask that Leon had left behind before running away.

* * *

Courage has beaten up both the henchmen, but Vera hears the chaos and decides to come in. Elliot warns Courage "Quick. We have to get out of here. Vera is coming."

Vera calls out for him and enters to see everything ransacked and his henchmen beaten up and sees Elliot and Courage escaping from the building.

They both run to the train tracks as Vera removes his car and drives towards them.

Courage gives Elliot the USB and tells him to runaway while he distracts Vera, but unfortunately he instead drives towards Elliot as he runs away from him.

Having no other choice, Courage jumps inside the car and drives it into the train tracks. 

Courage jumps out of the car as the train rams into it with Vera still in it.

Courage lays down, exhausted from all the chaos he just went through to save Elliot. Elliot comes to him and tells him "You know? You are one brave dog." He hugs him as he says "Thank you."

He then hears Leon call out for him and sees him waiting on the train. He grabs his backpack and runs to him as he says "Leon, that dog saved my life!"

Leon says "I was wrong Elliot, not all men are evil." He grabs his hand and pulls him up on the train.

They both hug as Leon says "Now we can be together forever." and they laugh happily.

Courage smiles as he sees the two men wave happily goodbye to him, thanking him for helping them out.


End file.
